Seed
by Whome the fox goddess
Summary: Harry wakes up in a cell, and then the fun, and angyst, starts. Slash SSxHP (Snape/Harry) Mentions of rape
1. beginging of the story

Light, blinding bloody light! Killing its vision as it flooded his small cell. It hurt, but he refused to close his eyes. He would not show weakness to them. This hell, he would survive this; he had survived similar. The cell wasn't too small, only a bit smaller than his pantry had been. Maybe he couldn't move in here, his arms hugging his legs against himself with his feet against the wall. Not too small for him, not at all too small.  
  
Who was he kidding? This cell was hell in small box, literally. It was even sometimes hot for some reason unknown to him. Right now, it was freezing but cool air was coming from the opening. When the cool air touched his naked flesh, he shivered from the non-extreme of it. It was the first not extreme thing in this cell since he had been here.  
  
Into the cell came a hand, covered in slightly warm leather gloves he found when it grabbed him and pulled him out into the light.  
  
Two dark shadows stood over him, thankfully shadowing his eyes from the dark. Their faces never became clear, though the masks covering them and their black robes did. Death eaters. His eyes briefly closed his eyes as he grimaced. He had guessed, but that had not stopped the glimmer of hope of it being something, someone else other than Voldemore. But, it was Voldemore's minions standing over him, probably with smirks under the masks.  
  
He tried to wrestle his arm away from the leather glove. The grip was too much for Harry's weak body. He was trapped there as the gloved hand rose, raising him with it.  
  
"This is the famous Harry Potter? Sure doesn't look that tough," the one holding him barked. Harry tried getting away again, or at least cover himself. A blush he fought upon releasing he was naked, completely and hanging by his arm for the Death Eaters to see all.  
  
The other death eater shrugged and turned to walk away down the rock hallway. A hand motioned for the gloved one to come. With a shrug, jarring Harry's body too hurting more then it was, the gloved one followed, Harry dragged behind them.  
  
The death eaters walked through more hallways, more then half dragging the trying to walk but instead stumbling Harry. The passages got wider as the walls became fancier, from wallpaper to even ratty, old wall hangings. Harry tried not to think where he was going, whom he would meet, the pain his body screamed, what was happening to him, and everything else painful. He also banished all thoughts of good things; he would not contaminate the memories with this hell.  
  
Pop quizzes, forgotten homework, being found in the girl's restroom after talking to Moaning Myrtle, Snape's class... The though of Snape reminded him again where he was, with Death Easters. Was Snape here or know of this? Maybe he would tell Dumbledore and save Harry. A small hope came into Harry at the thought. Maybe they already discovered he was a traitor. The hope lessoned but did not go away totally. There was a chance that he would not die.  
  
The Death Eaters stopped in front of a door. He recognized it, though could not place it. The door swung upon, a man who Harry recognized, Peter Petegrew. His nose flared as he glared. That rat, he had something to do with this.  
  
The blush he had before left, as his face grew white. His scar had flashed up in a burning rage, more than it had been before. The man sitting in the chair, just as he had glanced it somewhere before, that man was starring at him. Voldemore.  
  
A bony white hand waved the Death Eaters and Harry foreword. Giving up, Harry closed his eyes. He did not want to look at him, even if it meant giving in a small thing.  
  
"Wash him, and prepare him," said the scratchy voice, not really there but there.  
  
The two Death Eaters looked slightly until Petegrew whispered something in their air that sent them scrambling back, dragging Harry with them.  
  
Another door he soon came too, a bathroom he saw when they opened the door.  
  
The men plopped him into the old fashioned bathtub. He shivered as they filled it with freezing water -- his body had already started getting used to the warm air. The man scrubbed his body with rough clothes, taking off the effects of days in a cell without a bathroom. A faint sent of fetishes came from the yellow, brown water.  
  
The smell wasn't what he hated. The men's hands, scrubbing his body, taking away the little privacy left, that was almost the worst. The worst was the reaction his body had to the gloved man playing with him. Shame filled him.  
  
It's only from friction. He thought to himself, but it still, he couldn't stop. The man was purposely doing, he bet. Scumbag.  
  
Finally, they deemed him clean enough and dragged him out of the tub. Upon looking at Harry closer, the other Death Eater chuckled a bit and whispered something to the other. Harry snarled inside him. All Death Eaters were scumbag.  
  
He was taken to another room of boiling cauldrons and another, slightly fat, Death Eater. Harry was left alone with the new one after the old ones left after chatting with the new one.  
  
Another hell, he thought as he looked around. He didn't want to know what the man was making, but it smelled horrid and kind of like blood and gore. The man was chuckling softly to himself.  
  
"Lay over there," The man mumbled and pointed to the bed, table thing that Harry laid down on.  
  
The previous thoughts of things not too bad came back. The man continued his potion.  
  
"Ah there, done finally. Yes, yes, this shall work, this shall work. Master will be pleased." The man handed Harry a cup of the thing. "Drink, kid. It's not permanent.... You need to drink it all, or master will be angry. Yes, drink it all or else."  
  
Harry gulped the potion down, pretending to not notice the horrible taste.  
  
Nothing at first, then a pain, starting from the groin region and traveling upward. He wanted to scream, but he could not. It hurt too much for anything. Then, the real pain started.  
  
He screamed as he felt his body twisting from the inside, changing on both outside and in. Bones shifted, as well fat. His lower stomack was the worst. It felt like someone was carving a cave there and twisting everything up and different.  
  
He passed out from the pain.  
  
  
  
Pain...  
  
Agony...  
  
Hurts...  
  
Mummy, help me, even though you are dead...  
  
His eyes snapped open with the thought of his mother.  
  
His body, it still hurt but not as much as before his sleep. A dull throb compared to the agony before, it was. He could handle this, and he would.  
  
Something was wrong. Totally twisted and not right, and in his body. That potion, what had it down?  
  
Harry almost fainted again when he opened his eyes. Harry was not Harry anymore, or at least the body wasn't. The sight: small breasts, like an athlete's, covered by his long brown hair. Reaching down, he felt that he was also a she down there two.  
  
He would kill all the Death Eaters, the scumbags.  
  
Harry flopped back down a bed. It wasn't the bed from before. The room, and the bed, seemed to have come from a badly written romance novel. Silken sheats surrounded his hurt body as he looked over at the red curtains-- there was no windows though--and down at the red rug and around at the other red odds and ends.  
  
"Great, first a horror film, now a bad romance novel. Just perfect," he muttered to himself.  
  
"You will." Harry's eyes widened at the slightly muffled voice leaking into the room.  
  
"Why me?" He recognized this voice. Snape, he was here. Was he here to save Harry maybe?  
  
"Ask Master. He just said you had to do it." He recognized this voice now. Draco's great father was speaking.  
  
Harry's hope dropped.  
  
"But, I do not like girls like that," Snape said to Harry's surprise. Snape was gay?  
  
"Look, sex is sex. Just go in there and rape that girl's pussy, got it. I got other things to do." Lucius sounded annoyed.  
  
The nest thing Harry heard was the door opening. Snape stood in the door, a snarl on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry," Snape whispered in his ear before he begun. Harry turned his face away, trying to not think about what was happing to him.  
  
Harry pretended to fall asleep when Snape finished, glad that no one saw his tears.  
  
**  
  
If you like it, Review and I might get the next part out in a week. ^_^  
  
Don't worry.. Harry will not be a girl for too long...  
  
Maybe I should not have read those Harry turns into a girl stories this weekend.. shrug 


	2. beginging pain

Sorry about the bad grammar and stuff at the begging, but it is intentional.  
  
it hurts, mummy, it hurts. make it stop; it hurts, it hurts. please please, STOP IT. i'm sorry for whatever i did. just stop it, the pain. it hurts. never felt this before, this pain. something's happening to me, not like before. near there, that place that changed before, but not. it hurts. i cannot stand it. please stop it, please... i don't like this. it hurts. why? why is this thing growing inside me? i've seen it, this thing that takes over my body,. those glances of me, those times they made me wake, i looked down. that thing, that source of the pain, let it go away, mummy, please, let it go AWAY. it's tearing me apart. that bulge behind the two other new, though not as new as this, bulges. i want them gone. take them away. i don't care if i have to go back to the closet, just please...  
  
what's happening? something different. it's doing something. what is it doing? what is happening? what?  
  
its traveling down me, trying to go? it's going. thank you, mummy. thank you. just a bit more pain, and it will be gone, right? please tell me. i need to know, to get through this...  
  
i think i'm screaming. Mummy, why am i screaming? the thing is leaving me alone. this is joy. why am I screaming? the pain. yes, the pain is making me scream. i'm being ripped apart. its travling down, out of the girl organ that i have, since when? the old man, oh, I remember.  
  
it'sm going, reached the barrier to the outside, breaking free with more of my screams, i think, glad. don't care of pain. it's going, going gone. I no longer feel it. it has left me. a brief sadness for its lost? its gone...  
  
my eyes are open, as is its. I look into its eyes; green like mine I think before falling asleep.  
  
***  
  
The mad doctor chuckled madly again, brewing a new potion. Would this one, Harry wondered, hurt like the last one had? Hopefully not, likely yes.  
  
He was still in pain from before? He hurt, but he thought not. There was something he was missing, something he couldn't remember from between the rape and now. It had been sometime; new cobwebs and dust littered the places he had seen. He couldn't remember that time at all. It was blank.  
  
The mad man stopped suddenly. Evil laughter, like ones from a bad horror movie, thus started as he scooped a cup of the new potion out.  
  
"Drink, my girl, drink. You must." The old man grinned as he pushed the cup toward him. Harry drank. He had no other choose.  
  
The pain started. He knew the pain was the same, but it didn't matter. It seemed less important, less significant. Something had increased his pain tolarnce, but he knew not what at all. The time he missed, it must have happened then.  
  
The pain reached its heights. He felt it then, and it hurt. He closed his eyes and stared into the green eyes of another.  
  
'Hello' it said before disappearing.  
  
Harry gasped as his pain disappeared finally. It was finished. He was a boy again.  
  
"Good boy, good boy." The mad doctor said as he rung for someone to take Harry away.  
  
***  
  
Snape hurried around the Hogwarts hallways, the nice and empty Hogwarts hallways. All the students were away on holiday. Snape just loved this time of year.  
  
Soon, he reached his classroom. He needed to get and ingredient for a potion from here. The potion being, he didn't remember. He would, he told himself, as he opened the door. Once he saw --  
  
Death Eaters.  
  
Snape hide his shook at seeing the two Death Eaters in his classroom. A small bundle lay between the two masked men.  
  
"May I do anything for you?" He asked in a pleasant tone, well a pleasant tone for him.  
  
"This is for you to do what you will, just not kill. Keep it or return it to its home." The men said before bowing and leaving the room, pushing Snape to the side.  
  
Snape glared at their backs before looking at his 'present.' It was a human or something similar in shape. The bag wiggled, reviling it human with that and a muffled cry.  
  
The hood fell off with another shake. Well-known green eyes stared up at him.  
  
"Professor Snape?" The boy said, his eyes wide with shook and fear.  
  
Snape nearly fainted, but saved himself and just nodded.  
  
Quiet time was over in Hogwarts' hallways.  
  
***  
  
A little boy sat starring at his toys. His? They weren't his, he thought. The man had given them to him, but they weren't his. They didn't feel like his. He had very few things that were his, like his hands, his arms, his legs, not the clothing on his body or the name the man called him though, but he did have memories. The memory of green, pained filled eyes, they were his, both of them. The man could not take them away.  
  
He wanted those eyes, for what he did not know. They felt good to him, something that was not anywhere present near the man. He knew that those eyes held something he needed. However, he did not know where those eyes were. Not here or anywhere else close, he could feel.  
  
Those eyes, he would not find soon. He had to follow the man now, do what the main said and learn what the man taught. Right now, it meant playing with these toys. He would play with them, yes, but not as the man wanted. The man probably knew where the eyes were but was not talking.  
  
Taking up the knife, he started carving the big, fat, wooden chairs in the room. The man yelled at him to stop. The boy didn't listen as he carved a girl's face into the wood. Two pieces of fabric, ripped from a nearby sofa, they served as eye colour.  
  
Fabric green eyes stared back at him as he grinned and started caring the rest of the girl.  
  
A knife shot out of the man's glove and buried itself in the carving, right into the right eye.  
  
The boy screamed. The man fell down to sleep, covering his ears. The man slept for a while, until another man came and took over for the man. The new man became the man.  
  
It was the fifth man the boy had had.  
  
***  
  
Screaming. The stupid boy was screaming. Couldn't he just have a regular night, one that wasn't disturbed with screaming never remembered by the boy when awakened? Guess not.  
  
Snape got out of bed and hurried over to Harry's cot in the living room. Potter was cuddled up in a ball like usual, though this time, instead of scratching himself with his nails, his hands where covering his right eyes.  
  
"Wake up, boy." Snape shook the boy softly, not to disturb and worsen any dreams. "Potter. Get up."  
  
The boy continues screaming, covering his eyes. Snape leaned down and shook a bit harder, calling out "Potter, wake up." The boy wasn't waking up. Snape shook a bit harder. The screaming was hurting his ears, he complained to himself, justifying the slight worry he had.  
  
Arms circled his waist suddenly. Harry, still asleep, had gone to the closet comfort his asleep body knew he needed. Snape, uncertainly, wrapped his arms around the boy. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Snape awkwardly, Harry asleep.  
  
"I want him back," Harry whispered before withdrawing his hands and scurrying away.  
  
"Who?" Snape missed the warmth for some reason. He would have to get the temperature up in his rooms if he missed the warmth of the famous Harry Potter.  
  
"I don't know." Harry lay down and covered himself with sheets.  
  
Snape went back to bed after Harry had fallen into sleep.  
  
  
  
---  
  
Remember, review and read, though I think you have already read... 


	3. beginig of a shoppin, every woman's favo...

Part 3. 

"Come on, boy." Snape walked as usual, looking the very image of a stalking annoyed predator. Harry couldn't figure out which one right now. His mind was a bit scrambled being so near to Snape for so long. At Hogwarts, he had stayed at the library or played Quiditch all day, so Harry hadn't been this close to Snape since his last nightmare even though they had been in the same living quarters. For some reason, a slightly panicked feeling came onto him when Snape was near. 

That panicked feeling was on the middle part of his mind right now, with Snape six inches away and people flowing about them on their errands. He wanted to be away from Snape. Now. Snape would hurt him. Snape lived to hurt him. 

But he never really hurt you, his mind said. He had been mean, but not physically mean. Not in Harry's memory, so why was he so panicked? Maybe he was having an aftereffect of the time he spent captured, whatever happened then. Yeah, that was it. They probably had drugged him and he was having after affects. Why else would he be doubly nervous of Snape lately?

He buried his panic as deep as he could. He would not be able to escape Snape until they finished. They were bonded together with some really weird sounding spell. No one could kidnap him without breaking the spell or kidnapping Snape also.

"Do you need anything for your loud, almost as annoying as you owl?" Snape said. They were standing in front of the pet store on Diagon Alley. He hadn't remembered getting here. The last place he really recalled was the Leaky Caldron. He had been too preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Just some food and stuff," he said faster than he should have. Snape didn't seem to care much about his answer, though there was this slight detest frown that indicated he was not pleased to have to go shopping and following a kid around. Snape could not go farther than five feet from Harry because of the spell. If only Dumbledore had not found Harry that day and then insisted on this trip and spell, it would have been great. But, Dumbledore had found him visiting Moaning Merle in the bathroom and had insisted on this. 

The store inside was loud. The owls were mostly asleep, but the people inspecting them and the animals were a complete different sound level. The poor creatures probably had no sleep in so long. A small owl hooted from its stand. Such a cute little hoot it had. A neighbor owl hooted at the small one, probably cranky on being wakened up. A cat hissed at both of them as it licked at one of its little kitties.

Harry meant to go directly to the owl supplies. He really did. He didn't want to trail Snape's patient. That was the last thing on his mind until he did get distracted. When he gotten in here, this place was the last place he had wanted to go to. But he did go over there, the little, tiny kitties were just too cute to resist. The little tiger looking one was the cutest, he decided. The gray striped girl was the next cutest one, though the one with slightly blue tint to its white fur, it was the next cutest one. The mother cat scowled at him until he started petting her too. The three kitties and the cat were just so cute. He wanted to cuddle them, and hug them, and.--

"When you are down baby talking the cats, you may want to get your lovely owl food, Potter," Snape said, sarcasms at its finest. 

Harry blushes his finest as he realized he had been baby talking the cats for some reason, which he didn't understand at all. He never baby talked Herminie's cat ever before. Maybe these were magical cats that made people want to pet them. 

Very aware of Snape's eyes on him, Harry hurried over to the owl food and accessory stands. Now, what was Hewdig's favorite treats again?

Some specially, magically healthy treats, a big bag of never ending owl food (though it did end and ended way to quickly), some "Your owl will love them!" treats, and some other junk later, Harry thought he was down. He headed toward where he thought the cashier was. His shopping blocked most of his view. 

"...got to take them all, with the mother. They are two young to be on their own. You can come back when they are..."

The shopkeeper was talking to a customer, so it probably was the cashier place. He scooted his load a bit onto the counter, but fearful to land on an owl or something. It wouldn't be that long. They were changing money right now. 

"Have a good day, sire. May I have you, young sir?" Finally, Harry set his junk down, immediately after shaking his arm to loosen it. That stuff was heavy. Where were all the big, tough men when you needed one?

His body tingled with the feeling of somebody very close behind him. He looked backwards and saw the glimpse of Snape's robes.

"Hurry up, Potter. You took your own great time getting your junk."

Harry did hurry up. Snape stepped back thankfully. The panicked feeling had come back when he was so near. The cashier nodded at both of them as they left, Harry with his giant bag turned small by a spell, and Snape with a new bag pack on his back of all places. Harry commented on the new hunchback and got a scowl for his joke. 

Next stop, the tailor who scowled at him for getting trimmer or something and then laughed when he said that he wanted pink dress robes. He spent exactly five minutes staring at the new brooms in. They were so pretty.  The newest and greatest broom, Firebolt Z series, looked so much better than his old one. Snape had to grab him by the collar and drag him to the bookstore. 

"I would suggest this book for extra help on Potions this year. You do need all the help you can get." That was all the words Snape said before shoving a big volume in his hands with some weird cursive writing for a title. Harry added it to his stack. Thank goddess for the shrinking spell. 

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione rushed him. Their arms and packages got jumbled up in the big bear hug, sending them on the floor. Questions started even before they got up with Harry shrugging or answering the best he could while grinning. He had been waiting to see them all day, hadn't he? He knew they would be here today, that is why he had come today. 

As soon as he bought his required books and the book Snape had given him, they headed to the ice cream stand to catch up. Harry got strawberry for the first time. Usually, he tried to get the weirdest one. Today, the strawberry flavored one was calling to him. 

His stomach clenched. The strawberry ice cream almost came up to peak again at the sun. Holding his stomach, he hurried over to the nearest bathroom with Snape on a five feet leash. 

Leaning over the toilet seat, he waited for his stomach to heave up pink, but it never did.  It twisted and turned while his body burned in pain, but he never throw up, only hurt. Finally, it started lessening, then stopped. 

He opened his eyes to look into his eyes on the face of a woman that could be his sister if she was not just a reflection in icky water. He pushed away his bangs as she pushed away her long, black hair to reveal the lightening shaped scar on both. 

Harry fainted into the icky water, the last thought about the coming back stomachaches. 

---

Splash. 

Snape woke up from his brooding, much to the relief of the nervous wizards around him who had him in class now or in the past. Had Potter fallen into the toilet or something? The boy would manage to do that without local bullies, wouldn't he?

Snape knocked on the door, glaring at the men looking at him. Those men probably thought he cared about Harry or something. They did not know about the spell and the promise to keep the kid alive. 

Why was Harry not answering? Did he faint and now dieing without air or something?

A small spell, and the door swung open. Harry lay as Snape had expected, though not for long. Snape scooped him up and carried him out. He was charged to take care of the kid, and he would.

---

It cracked in half the boy of the look of ten with long, black hair and sharp features was. That wasn't true, but that is what the broken mirror said was true. A broken reflection was not the truth, or was it? Maybe he was cracked and crazy as the mean man. That is why his mother never talked to him anymore. This mirror could tell more truth than the others. The others could be lying. This could be lying. But how could he tell? Was nothing the truth? Was everything the truth? He couldn't know.

He snarled. The mirror shattered. His green eyes flashed. All the glass in the room went back to the size of the sand like he wanted. They would not be lying anymore.

He shivered as a feeling swept him.

"What's wrong, mum?" He asked as he fell down to rest.

---

~~Why is Harry acting like a girl sort of?

Because of the potion, some part of his mind thinks he is a girl and trying to clue him and others in by acting and thinking like that


	4. begining a new school year with a bang

Part 4  
  
Here he was, four or more weeks after he was returned from that place, three days after the shopping trip, three days after whatever happened that day, and two days until the rest of the Hogwarts students would arrive, the first years on their boots, scared stiff of the great, horrible test they would have to endure, or so their older siblings and fellow classmates said.   
  
Now, he had to just open that door, if it was open. It had to be open or would be open. He had been called up here. If the door didn't open, he could always go into his big list of candy. Cockroach Clusters, chocolate frogs (he had to get some more of those), Bert Betrie Botts Every Flavor Beans (Snape had a dog-barf flavored one everyday, he was sure; he had been acting strange), muggle candy... Harry's stomas grumbled. Snape would not allow any candy in his quarters, and for some reason that Harry would ask for today, he was still sleeping down there.   
  
"Well, I invited you, and you're here, so maybe you, and I, should go in. Shall we?" Dumbledore grinned down at him, a Betrie Botts bean going into the mouth, which soon became a grimace. "Ah, green-puke, and I thought it was lime. All well, Smarties."  
  
With the last word, the door opened for the delicious candy*. Dumbledore ushered him in and into a comfy chair with a pat on his back and a warm smile.   
  
The arm of the chair caught his attention quite splendidly as he waited for Dumbledore to sit down and talk about why he was here. His finger dragged against the smooth leather, the red colour of blood of a bleeding corpse or a pregnant woman with a baby tearing its mother apart as it pushed out to freedom.   
  
"Two more days until your friends arrive. Yes, only two more. Of course, you already know that, unless Snape has been keeping you death and blind down there in his dungeon. Is he? Oh, you've been walking around the school somewhat, haven't you? Then he hasn't. Well, we should get to the main point of the discussion now, shouldn't we? Let's see, oh yes. Its two days until the Hogwarts express will pick up all the little children to come to this grand school and get scared stiff by Snape, and delighted by the food unless they are grumbling little kids with tough tastes."  
  
"Um, Headmaster, why did you call me?"  
  
"Oh yes, the reason you are here. We wonder if you want to go on Hogwarts Express to be with your friends. Do you?"  
  
"Yes," he said a bit shrilly. This summer could be a bit normal this way. He wouldn't need to make up a fake nothing because he couldn't remember what happened during his disappearance or actually say anything about the summer. The only problem would be explaining it to Hermione and Ron, but he could bluff that easier. He could say he was shopping with Snape because the Durselys*.... Where were the Durselys now? He had just disappeared one day without their knowledge or consent, hopefully. Maybe they hadn't even noticed.   
  
"What happened to the Durselys?"  
  
"You won't be going to live with them for this. I'll let Snape have the pleasure of taking you, and the luggage already gotten from the Durselys, to the train station. I'm sure he will have so much fun, and if he brings his new pets, even more fun."  
  
Snape had new pets? That must have been what was in the room he would not allow Harry near. He had thought the sometimes-crashing sound was a magical beast that Snape was planning to kill annoying first years with. Maybe it still was one.  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
They said their goodbyes and such before Harry left. Happy day, he would see his friends soon.  
  
Dumbledore had never said anything about how the Durselys were. Probably because they were fine, right?  
  
*****  
*Not American smarties. English smarties. Sorta like M&Ms but tastier. *Licks lips* I haven't had them in sooo long...  
*Spelling?  
*****   
  
"Harry!" A shout. Then a hug of six arms circling three waists. A peck on the cheek from the girl, a fake peck from the boy. And then the horror. A giant, deadly, orange fur ball jumped out of a bag and attacked. The fur ball failed and landed in arms that began petting it and telling it its cuteness.  
  
"Harry!" Harry looked up, his hand running, petting warm fur. Why were his friends yelling at him? "You're petting Crookshanks."  
  
The cat landed on the floor, under the shocked, green eyes. What the freak had he been doing? The second time this week.  
  
"Well, now I'm not. Let's go get some snacks. On me."  
  
*****   
  
"Pass me some braid, will you Harry," said Ron, mouth already half full with a chicken. On the train, they had so many candies. He already ate three plates of food since the sorting ceremony. How could Ron eat so much? It wasn't like they were growing boys or anything like that. They were growing people.   
  
Harry wasn't eating right now. His stomach was feeling just bad, and it was going from bad to worse as the time went by and the food disappeared.   
  
Bang.   
  
Either someone had just done a spell, or Fred and George had tricked someone, or the Great Hall's doors had been slammed open. Choose C it was. Everyone's eyes had turned toward the doors after looking everywhere but the last place to look.  
  
A puffing first year half stood, leaned over as it brought air back to its lungs. Long, slightly greasy and messy hair the only thing they saw of it other than black robes.   
  
"Snape, Lumen*?" McGonagall yelled over the then loud, now totally quiet room. The boy looked up and nodded, the Snape-like hair falling in front of his pale face. Green eyes flashed briefly from the shadows under his eyebrows.  
  
Eyes switched from a slightly angry faced Snape and his possible son. Whispers sprung out, then a scream.  
  
Harry Potter lay moaning on the ground, his arms wrapped around his stomach, his eyes closed tight.  
  
*****   
*Means eyes sorta. Looked it up in a Latin/English dictionary.   
*****   
-  
Warning: this is down confusingly. The boy's a bit considered insane and its his thoughts.  
-  
  
Mummy was hurting. She was screaming and hurting. Her voice filling his mind. Crying for help. She needed him now. He could help her. But how? Where was she?  
  
There, on the floor, look. Screaming in life and mind, overcome. He had to help her. He was Mummy's help. But what about papa? Couldn't he help? No, no, he wasn't helping. He himself had to.   
  
Wrapping hand around mummy, had to carry her out, blabbing about you seeming people act this way, it was a curse of yours you alone knew how to take care of. Just got to get mummy out or else they will know mummy and hate her. A bathroom, girls for mummy, go there.   
  
There, heading in, bringing mum to safty. She needs here as she turns into her, abonding her other form. A boy tries to get in. Stop her, girl. Quick your moaning. For mummy, go stop him. Thank you.   
  
Mummy going already? Bye-bye, see you later. Mummy looking like him again. Daddy with old man rushing in, angry face a mask with the worried face almost not a mask. Hello, hello, you here to help Mummy?  
  
Only one of you can. But not now. You got to meet mummy again.  
  
-  
Sorry about that.  
-  
  
Read and review, preferably in that order.   
  
I'm going on vacation with my computer the week of March 11th and my birthday is that day. *Grin* 


	5. begining dreams

Title: Seed (5/?)  
  
Author: foxgoddess  
  
Website: foxgoddess.net (sign guest book *wink wink*)  
  
Rating: pg whatever  
  
Pairing: duuuh  
  
Note: tired but going to post it now, get it betaed later.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Potter." Black robes bellowed as the men entered the room, eyes glaring down his hawk nose. "Pray tell what that thing is?" Those eyes, cold black, uncaring, as usual, always like that, every day. Why couldn't Snape ever like him? Why was he always mean? Why?  
  
The billowing robes, so characteristic of that man, the only thing loose about him, brushed him as the man leaned down and kissed Harry gently at first, then harshly with an air of being forced. Snape, forced into anything? No. He was so strong. Never being nice but never giving up, right? Snape, the dark gloomy potions master, a regular old muggle mad science or villain, but not. Snape was smart, could see into anyone, always saw into Harry and told him the truth. Always.  
  
Not always. He was nice, said something nice, sometimes, during the summer maybe. He had. Congratulated Harry on something? Hadn't he? Hadn't he?  
  
Hadn't he? Didn't matter now. Snape was being good; pleasure Harry felt through his body. Cursing through him. He closed his blurry eyes, opened them, saw the room, and screamed. Scary place. He knew this place. No. He didn't. Someone else did that was him but not. Snape was over him, kissing him, licking him, gently, but owie, it hurt below. Something was wrong, different not him.  
  
He looked down and screamed again. It wasn't him. It was her, not him. She knew this place, this event, this Snape, not him. Why not him? Why only her? Why?  
  
She closed her eyes, opened them up in a room of the same function as the last but different. A simple bed for two, potions of sorts and other trinkets lining walls, a cracked mirror decorated this one. He recognized it, from his dreams. Snape room, where he'd image Snape being so nice, so like she knew, but only he knew in his dreams, in his mind. He looked down. Snape was Snape again, on him, taking him, like he had done with Her, lucky her. Why could Harry be her and get Snape?  
  
Why couldn't Snape be good to him, to be how he wanted him?  
  
Why....  
  
"Mister Potter."  
  
Harry's head snapped up as Snape stood below him, scowl on and eyes glaring at him. Harry had fallen asleep in class again. What was his dream? He could only remember glimpses of it that frightened him badly. They were weird, but good, but something had been off, something he needed to know.  
  
"Welcome back Potter to where all the rest of your /peers/ had to work, where you, obviously too good for them, were sleeping." The words cut shallow but stung. With lowered eyes and a faint blush, Harry wondered if he would get another detention in front of the laughing Slytherin. Maybe it would be with Snape. Not to be lowered as mush as his eyes, his heart jumped a bit at the thought of detention with the gloomy professor. This pleasure at the thought, he did not want to think why it came, content to believe he wanted to meet Snape's fabled new pet.  
  
"Do a three foot paper on-- " Snape trailed off, looking around the room before his eyes landed on a backpack half covered with a comic book featuring a very masculine woman on its cover. --"Gender changing potions through the ages. Bring it to me next class."  
  
Harry's heart lowered more than his eyes. He wouldn't see Snape, but instead, work hard on an assignment. The rest of the day could not be even more unpleasant, could it?  
  
***  
  
One day, humans would learn that everything did get worse after they just think it cannot. For Harry it did, but only just barely.  
  
Classes went by as good, he earned five house points in Care of Magical creatures on the good side, Trelawney predicted next week he would disappear because of a evil potion, which caused a lot of laughs and jokes about Snape being the one who made the potion. Dinner went fine, though it was a bit rushed so he could get to the library to work on Snape's report, which actually turned out quite interesting and left him with a nagging feeling that something in there wanted him to study it.  
  
The thing that happened, that forced a terrified scream from his soul and mouth, that ached his body mentally and physically, it happened after he fell to a drowsy sleep in his soon to be not quiet dorm. All because of a dream:  
  
Snape's sneering face met him, and to the side, just next to him, was a stack load of papers with "Harry Potter" written in childlike black ink and "F-" written in strong but elegant red ink. "You know what F- means, Potter? Failure." Snape laughed, unlike himself, as he grabbed Potter by the airs and started dragging him, uncaring as the boy bumped and jolted against the uneven ground. He broke his leg on it, just like in the saying, and here came the stage, which Snape stood him in front of.  
  
"Here, everyone, is F- Potter, not the boy who lived as a good thing, but the boy who let others die and lived to tell about it and receive the glory for that." Snape picked him up, lead a passionate, emotion driven kiss on his forehead as he then through the boy into the crowd. Woops came from everywhere. Hands and legs kicked and dragged him, taking him away, and setting him down to sit on a dummy's chair.  
  
Dumbledore came with a velvet blindfold and a kindly, grandfatherly smile. He chewed on a giant lemon drop as he put the blindfold on Harry and as he told Harry how the stool was really a king's throne and Harry the king, like some fairy tale. Harry nodded; content to believe Dumbledore.  
  
Soon, his wizard by his side, King Arthur played by Harry went off to defeat the dragon. This red-eyed dragon tried eating him, but couldn't. With a roar, the dragon turned into a man named Voldemore and waved a twig at the great king.  
  
Harry screamed as his body changed from a perfect boy to a defected female.  
  
Harry had screamed for real in the real world so to speak, though did not wake up. His friends, wondering aloud about the scream and something else, awoke him with sound alone. No one dared to open the bed curtains; why...? his sleepy mind asked as his body processed the answer.  
  
A small body cuddled against his own. Warm, skinny eyes wrapped around his waist and a hard head pressed against his chest. Harry body curved into the smaller one, protecting it almost like a mother, as funny as that thought was.  
  
Awareness of the pain seeped into his body to start, then flooded in. Luckily, he managed not to scream this time. The body's comfort stopped him. Thankfully.  
  
Now aware of the pain, he opened his eyes, slowly, dizzily, and painfully. A small face of the first year Snape child, he recognized it looking up at him with wide eyes that seemed to want Harry not to ever hurt again. What was the boy doing here? He thought idly just as he thought he liked the boy there, felt something to him though not sure what. Some emotion he had never felt for a long while and never like this, he felt for the boy.  
  
His eyes narrowed as some wrinkles in his robes looked wrong. He reached up, detangling his arm from the boy and cupped his breasts, his girl breasts. His hand moved down and slipped into his robes to lightly touch the area down there. Female also.  
  
The boy's arms tightened around him. Comfort and maybe some weird form of love seeped into him, calmed him, before the pain came back.  
  
His body started changing, morphing back to /his/ body. It hurt so much, the feel of his skin, muscles, and bones changing all at once. The boy tried to take the pain away. He failed mostly.  
  
Harry screamed again as everything went back to his normal, male body. He had closed his eyes for the pain, and now opened them for the lack of the pain and the boy. The only sign of the boy was the crumpled sheet in the impression of his body. A want filled Harry for the boy to be back, even if he had to have the female body. The boy, the love he felt for and from him, he wanted that. It was so pure.  
  
"Harry," Ron said, pulling back the curtain, worry eyes stared at Harry.  
  
"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare. About the project Snape making me do. Have to check some facts. Bye." Harry quickly grabbed his paper and a book he borrowed from the library.  
  
He knew what had been bothering him earlier.  
  
Twenty minutes later, someone found Harry reading a book ashen face under a stairway. His arms trembled as he squinted at each passage of the small print in the book "Gender Mania."  
  
"Mr. Potter," the someone said, eyes raised at the unhidden boy. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Harry looked up, eyes widened, a distingue flush to his face. The book became clutched to his chest to hide its name and content, but that stage of being did not last for long. Snape tugged on the book just a little and it came free for him to look at.  
  
""Gender Mania" is it? Or is that just the outside?" Snape flipped through it and shook his head. The boy hadn't disguised some illegal book. "Doing your homework then? But without a scroll?" Snape's eyebrows scrunched as he studied the boy and the book. Why was the boy out here, truly? This evening, he had seen the boy finish the assignment, so had no need to look at this book any longer.  
  
Potter stared at the floor, a faint gulp coming from him. "I needed to check some facts." He was lying; Snape could tell.  
  
"Come with me, Potter." A faint thread of anger laced his voice. Why had this boy lied so obviously? Harry, check a fact in such a place? No, there was something more to this than that. Snape would find out what that was.  
  
A five-minute walk and they were in the dungeons, in Snape's chambers that Harry hadn't been to in since summer, sitting in two firm chairs facing each other. Harry, eyes still watching the floor, saw the nose of a cat first before the rest of the body scampered out from a bookshelf. The cat sniffed him, purred, jumped in his lap, and forced him to pet it. So this was Snape's new pet.  
  
Harry idly pet the cat, wondering if it was magic briefly, but decided he didn't really care. He ran his hand down the curled body, feeling the soft hair brush his hands.  
  
"Potter, what were you doing earlier?"  
  
Harry started. He had forgotten where he was for a second. He could lie to Snape again. No, that would just make Snape made. Harry did not want to make Snape mad right now. He didn't want Snape to hate him. But he would, after what Harry told him, the truth.  
  
"I had a nightmare." He stopped briefly at the memory of Snape and the f- papers. Snape would hate him, think him disgusting, worse than in the memory, wouldn't he? But he was a Death Eater in the past.  
  
"And?" Snape's eyebrows quirked up.  
  
"A really bad dream. Really bad. You were in it--" Snape grinned at this till Harry spoke again "-- and, I awoke, screaming. I was a girl when I awoke. I think --"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Snape stood up, scaring the cat away. He set one hand down on each armrest and his carefully modeled angry façade came on as anything but a facade.  
  
This boy, it couldn't be. Not that girl during the summer. Had he found out and just taunting him, making fun of the greasy old professor? No, Harry would not do that, would he? Who wouldn't want to do this to someone they hated?  
  
Harry sank into the chair. "I'm sorry. I think over the summer, I think, someone gave me a potion. It's in the book. I looked it up. The potion mkaer messed up, cooked it on the wrong temperature or something. Now, I turn back into a girl sometimes, and it hurts, and, and, please don't hate me." Harry was crying, like a weak girl. But wasn't he weak?  
  
Snape whirled around, away from Harry, pacing.  
  
Harry, that girl? The one that he'd... No, it couldn't be. Snape could not have raped Harry, no, not Harry. That was just... No, it couldn't be true. Harry must be lying, imagining, something like that. Please no.  
  
Pain jolted into his arm. He had hit the wall hard enough to make him bleed.  
  
"Professor Snape, don't hurt yourself because of me." Harry was standing next to Snape, staring at the blood sadly.  
  
"No, not because of you, Harry. No, not at all. I'll go search for a cure now. I'll be in the library." Snape walked off, with the book, eyes dead.  
  
Harry watched him leave, wanting him to come back but not.  
  
"Professor, the library is in the other direction."  
  
The cat rubbed against him, wanting to be pet again. Harry sat back down in Snape's chair. Snape wouldn't mind too much if he just took a nap here?  
  
He fell asleep, the cat a small comfort only when he longed for the different touches of two others. 


End file.
